When A Dragon Falls In Love With A Demon
by panteradraco
Summary: How does Demon Mirajane fit into Laxus Dreyar's current love life with Lucy and Cana? He is the man who has everything: appearance, power, status, experience and charisma. She is the woman who has what it takes to be the best wife in Fairy Tail. This is the one-and-only direct sequel to Laxus Got Lucky.
1. What's Up With Mira?

**Thanks for the wait, now the sequel to "Laxus Got Lucky" is finally out. Do a Story search and read at least Chapters 1, 7 and 8 so you get a basic idea of the story. If you wanna know more, go back to my first fanfic "Lalu Going Traditional". Sorry, but this fic doesn't really stand alone. This time, it's going to be the most popular Laxus ship of all - Miraxus. I have reasons for not putting this couple first. I require more time to analyse this character and plan things out for her romance. Please forgive me for putting her third in the harem. Okay, so let's get to the story already.**

"Laxus!" The voice belonged to Cana. Laxus rolled his eyes and thought, "That again... She has been pestering me for days, but it hasn't even been a week yet." Cana walked down the stairs and arrived at the dining room. Lucy came out and placed a bowl of ramen on the table, then returned to the kitchen. Laxus stood up and proceeded towards the dining table slowly.

"What's the matter, Cana?" Laxus asked, knowing that she was going to say the same thing over and over, again and again. She jumped onto his back and whined, "I thought you promised to take me on an S-Class Quest." Lucy was clearly on eavesdropping mode, muttering to herself, "Laxus and Cana on an S-Class Quest? What about me?"

The Thunder Dragon's sensitive ears picked up Lucy's monologue. "You know, it's not easy to decide on an S-Class Mission when you have 2 lower-tier kids tagging along," he stated in quite a rude way. Lucy felt relieved that Laxus planned to take her along too. "Hey, I was a potential candidate for S-Class exam last time," she declared proudly. "Yeah, right. I still remember how you were lying flat on your face the last time I..." he boasted before Cana pulled his ears. "Ugh, what the heck do you think you're doing?" he sounded enraged.

"If I were to face you this time, would you let me pass?" Cana inquired seductively, chewing on his right ear. "Ah... No, you... Can't... Bribe me... This way..." he was stuttering because of her ministrations. "So then, how may I bribe you?" she stopped and inquired again. "Who's going to be your partner this time?" he responded to her question with his own. "It's gotta be Lucy, right?" Cana called to Lucy. "Alright!" Lucy's voice rang from the kitchen.

Lucy came out with 2 bowls of salad for Cana and herself, gluing everyone to the table. "Why don't you ever do your own cooking?" Laxus complained. "Virgo is the expert, that's why..." Lucy replied, face downcast, "Um, does it taste bad?". "I really wanna try a dish done by you, Lucy, that's all there is to it," he said. Lucy blushed, protesting mildly, "But I'm not a good cook." Laxus inspected her face and then spoke, "Like I care."

"When will you take us on an S-Class Quest?" the two women demanded in unison. It was quite a Unison Raid, Laxus was forced to provide a satisfactory answer. He bellowed, "Fine, I am going to the guild tomorrow and ask Mira for some advice!" Mirajane used to take Elfman and Lisanna on plenty of S-Class Quests, it would make most sense to ask her for advice on suitability issues. He hated liabilities, but then he knew that it would be best for him to train Cana (and Lucy).

...

A lightning bolt landed before the front door of Fairy Tail. It was Laxus, walking briskly through the tables and sat at the counter. "Oi, Mira babe!" he called out to her. He could catch a whiff of that familiar scent, she must be in the kitchen. "What would you like to have?" Mirajane's voice flew out from the kitchen. "You," he demanded plainly.

"What!?" Mirajane thought, then she scurried out to tend to Laxus in an instance. It wasn't the first time he hit on her, in truth, many men flirted with her in pretty much the same way. "I have been taking the Raijinshu to S-Class Quests, but this time I've got 2 women at lower tier... You get the idea?" he was straight to the point.

"Hey, are you implying that my siblings are at lower tier?" Mirajane looked angry. "Look, judging them objectively, I can even argue that my duo's stronger than yours," Laxus stated bluntly. "I thought you needed my help," she said, still looking somewhat indignant. Laxus paused to take in her expression, then sighed, "Okay, okay, you win. So can you come with me to the board and be of help?" Mirajane responded with a sunny smile and gestured Max to take her place temporarily. Max complied at once, while saying to himself, "Why me?"

Laxus and Mira climbed the stairs side-by-side and arrived at the S-Class Quest board. They really looked impeccable as a couple. "Wouldn't it be best if you had come with them?" Mira asked. "Nah, Lucy's hanging out with Erza and co. Cana is meeting up with Gildarts," Laxus answered.

Skimming through the S-Class Quests, they were mostly Monster Hunting quests, with some high-risk Gang Busting quests and a Geese-related quest. Laxus seemed to be interested in the Geese quest, but Mira elbowed his elbow and pointed at a Security job - "Protect the Carbon Key". "Oh, I bet this is new, I didn't see it the last time I came here... Could this be related to Celestial Spirits?" Laxus asked. "Possibly, but the request itself doesn't say much," Mira replied. Laxus mustered the resolution necessary and then tore the quest from the board. "Carbon Key, it is," he declared. Mira began to giggle.

"What's so funny, Mira?" Laxus inquired, looking down at her. Mira returned the gaze, looking into his eyes. After a while, Mira broke the silence, "Is your stare always this intense?" "Tch, what does the intensity of my stare have to do with anything?" Laxus pretended to be unconcerned, looking at everywhere but not the person in front of him. "If you love me, you can just tell me directly," she said, smiling mischievously. "Is your matchmaking head spinning today?" he bit back. He wasn't sure if he really loved Mira or if it was just some fanboy mentality. After all, she was a top-notch pinup model for Weekly Sorceror. It would be no surprise that she's got many male fans. This kind of fan mentality might be confused with love as far as his experience was concerned.

"You should have just gone back to your wives, you promised them, right?" Mira teased. "I honestly don't know why on Earthland did I stay to listen to your silly stuff," Laxus concluded and walked out of the room.

**What will happen to Laxus, Lucy and Cana on the Carbon Key quest? When will the next S-Class Examination be conducted? How will Mirajane become a major part of the drama? If you wanna know... If you really wanna know... Stay tuned!**


	2. From Oak Town To Pergrande!

**To those who haven't gone far in manga or anime, I wrote my fanfics expecting my readers to have at least finished the Grand Magic Games with Laxus and co. If you haven't done so already, you would have no idea why Laxus is motion sick. Cobra didn't get motion sick on Nirvana because he was actually a low-level Dragon Slayer. Gajeel didn't suffer from it before he trained past a certain level. Wendy still isn't affected by it yet but I think she's about to become a true Dragon Slayer in this sense very soon since she already mastered an Ogi.**

A lightning bolt struck in the middle of Oak Town, the townspeople were shocked and scattered. Laxus emerged from the light, carrying Lucy and Cana. He dropped them rather insensitively. "Ow..." Lucy scowled, scratching her back once she got up. "Hey, what's that for?" Cana demanded, still on the floor, glaring at Laxus. No answer. "Why did you flash into the town centre? The client's venue is on the outskirts!" Cana barked. "I thought we could obtain a good map somewhere around here," Laxus replied. "I guess he does have a point, I mean he's the S-Class among us," Lucy added. That stifled the card magician for good.

There was a new department store in Oak Town, where Phantom Lord once stood. "This feels so nostalgic," Cana said with a smiley face. "If you had helped us back then it would have been..." Lucy mumbled. "You still hold a grudge?" Cana asked. "I am not that petty, it's just..." the Celestial Spirit summoner replied immediately. Laxus remained silent throughout their dialogue, he knew he was being bad at that time, but he wasn't the type who would apologise, at least not directly.

...

"We must transport this Carbon Key safely to the faraway Kingdom of Pergrande," the hostess said. She was a 40-year-old rich lady wearing a formal but quite conservative long dress. She introduced herself to everyone as Ceres. She also had 2 loyal security guards with no magic power at all. The Carbon Key was as large as the one used for activating the great Dragon Chain Cannon. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what its function could be. She felt that she should summon Crux and analyse the item later.

...

Laxus was walking with Cana to his left and Lucy to his right towards the train station, the hostess was walking in front of them with her 2 guards. Both of them were holding identical boxes: one of them contained the true key, the other one was a fake. The Thunder Dragon suddenly halted. "What's the matter, hub?" Lucy asked, her voice with feigned innocence. "How long does it take from here to Pergrande Kingdom?" Laxus asked, sweating madly. "There's no one-way train there, we need to transfer 4 times because we have to go through Bosco, Stella and Iceberg. After that, we go by carriage," Lucy explained. "Don't tell us that you're Natsu number 3," Cana taunted him with a goofy face. "How cute of you, Laxus-sama," Lucy double-teamed with Cana, covering her mouth as she giggled. "I can't afford to look silly in front of my client and wives... Ugh... I don't think that's the issue any more, I really am gonna die from this trip," the Dragon Slayer thought.

Lucy went to buy train tickets for her party, with the hostess' money, of course. Fortunately, she met Wendy and Charle on her way there. "Our Dragon Slayer can use your help, um, why don't you come with us on this S-Class Quest?" Lucy asked. "Why? Me? Wouldn't I be in the way?" she asked. Lucy pointed towards Laxus' direction with her thumb, he was sweating non-stop behind her. "Poor Laxus-san," Wendy felt a sudden urge to help the Thunder Dragon. Her compassion was absolutely boundless. "Of course you would be in the way," Mirajane's voice rang from behind. "Oh, Mira, you're in Oak Town too? What brought both of you here?" Lucy asked. "Wendy said she wanted to go to the new department store here, it's huge, so I accompanied her," Mira replied. "I think Mirajane-san can go in my stead, I think she can solve Laxus-san's problem. I will go home with Charle." Mira gave Laxus a slant glance and he returned it with a huge drop of sweat, then she chuckled, "Heeeheee I've never seen him like this, but I know just how to help him through the ordeal, so just leave it to me." Her eyes looked so evil.

...

**Now that the Demon Mirajane, another S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, is going to tag along. What will become of this wild "honeymoon"? Well, I think it's only fair to send Mira with them. Since Laxus would be rendered useless during those long hours and even days of travel, Mira could be their saving grace. **


	3. This Woman Is Getting On My Nerves

**I myself am frustrated seeing my favourite character weak on vehicles, but that's how Dragon Slayers struggle when escorting travelers. Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic.**

Laxus rarely took the rear, but he really dreaded locomotives. Cana and Lucy were having a casual chat in front of him, with Ceres and her guards taking the lead in choosing rooms. Mira was the one dragging Laxus, saying, "If we don't catch up we'll lose sight of the others." "I can't possibly leave everything to the lower tiers," Laxus whispered to himself. "I have a feeling that you would have no choice but to leave things to them, if I weren't kind enough to tag along," Mira boasted.

Ceres chose to be in the same room with her two guards, as her room was larger than most others. This made the mages question their own worth. Laxus was in the same room with Mira since Cana and Lucy would rather not hog all the fun and leave the other out. How selfless of them two.

The train started moving and the Thunder Dragon was trying to conceal any sign of weakness. "Laxus, I don't think there's any point in hiding it from me," Mirajane said with an unreadable smile. "I thought... You came... To solve... This... Problem," he was stumbling due to him spending extra effort to fight back his motion sickness.

Mira suddenly transformed into her basic Satan Soul form and surprised Laxus with a classical stomach-punch. Hard and fast, combined with the weakness the Dragon Slayer felt on a moving vehicle, he was instantly KOed. "That's gonna solve the problem for now, when you wake up again on a moving vehicle, I'll just keep doing this... I hope this helps," Mira muttered, petting the unconscious Laxus after placing his head on her lap, humming to herself.

Since Lucy and Cana had little to do in their room, they frequently went on patrol to check if Ceres and her guards were safe and sound.

...

Mira scanned Laxus' face, his expression was so peaceful. She couldn't help but fantasise what might happen when he woke up. The train stopped for a certain station, Laxus' right eye immediately opened. After having quickly assessed the situation, he sprang onto his feet and pointed his index finger at Demon Mira. "You! What have you done, bitch?" the Dragon roared. Mira initially smiled back, but then it instantly turned into weeping. Laxus' face was twitching in a funny way to her tears, "Cry... Crying? It's not going to... Work... Ya know." A wicked grin was plastered on his face, fists cracking, "My turn." He couldn't afford to waste any time, so scales began covering his forearms and his torso bulked up to the point that his clothes were ripped apart. He was in Dragon Force mode. "I am totally the vindictive type," he threatened. He was closing the distance at above average walking speed, but before he could do anything... The train moved.

Laxus started to stagger as he felt his head swaying, scales disappeared from his arms and he shrunk back to normal size. Mira transformed into her Satan Soul again and pulled back her fist to give him a 1-hit KO. The door slid open all of a sudden and a stranger's voice rang, "Chicken or beef?" The duo were frozen on the spot, the demon's right eye and dragon's left eye slowly switched focus. The female stranger saw a freeze frame of a demon about to punch a half-naked man. "Could he be a rapist?" the waitress thought to herself. "Chicken," Mira responded first. "Beef," Laxus second. Meals were brought in and the scent of hot food pacified the two. They stood opposite from each other. "Please don't break anything, ok?" the waitress warned with a standard smile before closing the door and walking away.

The two backed off and sat on their respective beds. "I thought you were supposed to hurl by now," Mira commented. "Not when there is hot food in front of me," Laxus explained. He dug into the food, but Mira hadn't even touched hers yet. Watching the Dragon wolf down the beef steak, Mira chuckled. "What's so funny?" Laxus looked up, inquiring while his mouth was filled with food. "You're really cute," she batted an eye at him. "Tch... Whatever..." Laxus rolled his eyes. The Thunder Dragon didn't take it as a compliment though, he hated being called cute, but right now the food was much more important.

...

**How's Ceres and the others doing? Mira shouldn't be slacking off like this! Well, I'll be sure to insert some drama into this lengthy trip. Let's hope Laxus can survive the ride. Who/what are these mages up against? If you wanna know... If you really wanna know... Stay tuned.**


	4. Why Lucy?

**You really need to search the Story "Laxus Got Lucky" and at least read Chapter 1 and 8 in order to understand this story. After all, this one is a sequel. It is much easier to understand my 2nd fanfic without my 1st one, which is "Lalu Going Traditional". In fact, all 3 of my fanfics so far are quite intimately connected. In summary, Lucy's the first wife of Laxus and Cana's his second wife.**

Laxus was "sleeping" peacefully on Mira's lap until the train stopped at Bosco. He sprang to his feet immediately again. "How many times have you knocked me out already? Isn't there any other way for you to help me?" Laxus thundered, his voice denoting pent-up frustration, but his angry face looked funny to Demon Mira. "So have you indirectly admitted that my solution was helpful so far?" Mira inquired jokingly. "All I know is that it hurts like friggin' hell! You wanna try switching places with me huh?" he roared again. "This is the only solution to your problem my limited intellect could ever conceive, I wouldn't have done that if I came up with a better way," she justified all those KOs with teary eyes, she even broke down and ended up kneeling on the floor before the man. Who knows whether the breakdown was real or fake...

Suddenly, the door slid open. Lucy and Cana were standing outside, seeing the half-naked Laxus standing in front of a tearful Mira on her knees. It was easy to let their naughty imaginations run wild. "It's time to get off," Lucy stated plainly. "Or have you fallen in love... With this train?" Cana teased, aiming at the Thunder Dragon.

"Of course not!" the Dragon Slayer snapped, a vein popped. He stood upright and walked briskly out of the train. Lucy and Cana supported Mira off the train, with Ceres and the 2 guards close behind them.

One of the guards blurted out, "Are you sure this guy can handle the job?" Everyone looked anxiously at the speaker. Ceres commented with the bluntest of honesty, "After all, all we saw were 2 girls coming to check on us at an irritating frequency, but the grandson of Makarov and even Demon Mira didn't pay us a single visit."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, this man has superhuman senses," Lucy explained. Laxus nodded in a way that conveyed professionalism. "Anyhow, let's move to Platform 7 for our next train," Ceres suggested (more like ordered).

...

It was the same room arrangement on Stella Express. Laxus was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute. Finally, he abandoned his dignity for the first time in his life. "Oi... Mira... Aren't you supposed to... Um... Do something about this?" Laxus stuttered as usual. "You mean you want me to knock you out?" Mira gave him the usual angelic smile. "Whatever... Just... Make it real quick, ok?" Laxus almost pleaded. Mira transformed into her basic Satan Soul and said, "Here goes nothing!" She pulled back her fist to gain momentum.

Suddenly, the door slid open, it was Bacchus and Lucy, Lucy was not totally unconscious but she had clearly lost it, Bacchus was not as drunk but still drunk enough to make a lot of irrational choices. "How dare you?" the Thunder Dragon sounded all furious, but he couldn't muster enough power to zap them out of it. "Give up your tough man act, you can't do anything in your sorry state," Bacchus voiced a provocation, knowing that Dragon Slayers were universally weak against locomotives. The Dragon Slayer eyed Mira pleadingly. Demon Mira arose and changed her form to Sitri as she began walking towards Bacchus, voicing out a threat, "What do you think you're doing with a married woman of our guild? You know what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail?" Bacchus made the kind of face which pissed everyone off, and taunted the one woman he shouldn't have taunted, "And... What are you going to do about that?" The female Demon kneed him right where it hurt most. Her strike was too sudden and swift even for a drunken martial artist like him to evade. Bacchus totally splayed out on the floor, with a little bit of comical twitching. Mira crouched down to give Bacchus a little nudge to make sure he was out cold, then she turned and supported Lucy into the room she was sharing with Laxus.

Mira looked back and saw the supposedly-terrifying Thunder Dragon who was facing the wall, curling up at the furthest corner. She never saw him looking wimpy, so pity overtook her. Demon Mira approached the Dragon, still in Sitri form. "Laxie..." she pseudo-wooed. The moment he turned to face her, she knocked him out... Again.

Mira placed Laxus and Lucy side-by-side on the same small bed. Lucy hiccuped as she pulled Laxus closer to her in an embrace. Peace befell the two. The Demon herself undid her transformation and went out on patrol to see if Ceres et al were fine. After that, she returned and rested on her bed, pointing towards the same direction as Laxus' only that they were separated by the width of the sliding door. Time for some good rest.

**Why Lucy? Well, Bacchus was asking for Cana to drink with him, but she refused based on her promise to Laxus. Lucy ended up substituting for Cana. It was a heroic but foolish move... Dude, you really need to read what came before this fic, or else you won't understand what's going on! What? Laxus lost his dignity to Mirajane? Yes, he did. Will Bacchus stay put? I planned to have Mira throw him off the train, but that would be too cruel and he might not have survived it, so I scratched the idea in the end. What will happen next? Who else will get in te way? If you wanna know... If you really wanna know... Stay tuned.**


	5. Not My Head, Mira!

Laxus' eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was stillness. "So the train isn't moving now," he thought to his relief. Then, he discovered to his surprise that he woke up in Lucy's embrace. He blinked a few times to ensure that he wasn't seeing things. The blond girl so close to him was sound asleep. Ideas were flitting across his mind, once Lucy regains her consciousness, how should he punish her? Several plans were floating over his horizontal head in the form of thought bubbles. He had been deep in thought for a while.

Even though he was happily lying on the same bed with his first wife, the Thunder Dragon felt that something was amiss. "Where's Mira?" he murmured to himself.

Suddenly, the train began to accelerate. "Oh, crap, not now!" Laxus almost exclaimed to himself. Where's Mira when he needed her most? He sat up quickly and cried out to Mirajane. "Demon Mira! Where on Earthland are you? Get your ass back here!" he roared once he jumped off the bed.

"I think I heard Laxus calling for me," Mira informed Ceres and the rest, then she returned to her room post haste and saw Laxus facing the wall, curling up at the corner of her bed, leaving Lucy on his. "What are you doing on my bed? Don't you dare hurl here!" Mira growled, transforming into her basic Satan Soul while rushing at him. Laxus turned slightly to his left, looking back at Mira, his face looked quite blue. His left eye widened as she leapt with an elongated battle cry and smacked him on his head. KO! Lucy woke up at the noise and witnessed (to her comical horror) the mighty Laxus was lying flat, facing Mira's bed and Mira (back to her original form) was riding on top of him.

Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers, her entire face grew red and hot. "Wha... What were you guys doing?" she asked, feeling like she was in the way, the Celestial Spirit mage backed out of the room in a few bounds.

Mira got off the huge man and looked down at him, who was still half-naked. She turned him over so he was facing upwards and began to admire his body, tracing his deep muscular definitions with her fingers. "Too bad we don't have enough time to clothe you, let's hope you're more careful with your pants," she said to herself, chuckling. She slowly began to recall how she used to tease Laxus, saying, "If you love me, you can tell me directly." Maybe she was the one who should confess her love to the Dragon Slayer, but what about his feelings? She must look for some sort of confirmation.

...

The door slid open, 2 heads popped out from behind it. It was Lucy and Cana. What they saw was a freeze frame of Mira lying on the same bed with Laxus, both with their eyes closed. "So they're sleeping with each other?" Cana asked. "Shhh... Too loud..." Lucy whispered. "What's so special? This is totally within my scope of expectations," Cana turned and proceeded to speed back to her room. "Cana! Wait for me!" Lucy closed the door carefully and ran after her.

Mira opened her eyes once the noise subsided and said to herself, "They seem to be okay with this." To her surprise, she felt Laxus pulling her closer to him. "Ah, this feels great," he purred. Mira smiled into his chest and was delighted in her effect on him. He was half-conscious, the train was still on the move, but his symptoms apparently lessened. "Do you know who you're holding onto?" Mira inquired softly. No reply. Perhaps he didn't recognise her, maybe he thought he was holding Lucy or Cana or a pillow... The Demon stayed still in the Thunder Dragon's embrace, but on her face was a sad smile. She had always been the centre of attention. She's everyone's favourite. Yet, how could this Dragon Slayer, with his acute set of senses, be so insensitive when it comes to love?

**Sorry for my late update, you see, this story requires much more planning and research than my previous 2. After all, this one is an S-Class Adventure. I sincerely hope that you have used my delay to your advantage and gone through the 2 predecessors of this story. Thank you for your patience.**


	6. Punishment Time

Laxus and Mira were hugging each other, eyes closed. Suddenly, Laxus tightened his embrace, Mira was awakened by the feeling of being crushed. "Lucy... You... How dare you... No... Don't run..." he was sleep-talking. Mira sighed in an attempt to bid her fantasies farewell, muttering to herself, "So it was Lucy all along?"

He tightened his embrace even more and Mira found it difficult to breathe. Finally, she yelled with all her might, "Wake up and change room with Cana!" Laxus was shocked out of his dream and popped up against the wall, suffering from a headache from Mira's previous head-shot and wake-up call. "I was finally able to rest in peace on this dreadful..." he started mouthing off as soon as he woke up, feeling a little wobbly due to the vehicle's motion, but was soon greeted by the Demon's signature smack on his head. The Thunder Dragon passed out again.

Mira was genuinely angered. It was the first time a man hugged her while calling another woman's name. "That idiot..." Mira stormed out of the room and went to check on Ceres once more. Being an S-Class Mage, Laxus seemed too incompetent to handle being an escort whenever transportation was involved. Mira thought if she hadn't come with them, they might not have made it to Bosco. Fortunately for the improvised team, nothing big has happened yet, apart from Bacchus taking advantage of Lucy in front of them.

...

Lucy was having a casual chat with Ceres, Mira was sitting there and listening; it had been quite a long conversation, but no one was complaining. Cana was meditating in her room by herself, surrounded by flying cards. The Celestial Spirit mage already had Crux analyse the Carbon Key in the presence of Cana some hours ago, but they never spilled the beans to anyone else. Meanwhile, a shadow was approaching Laxus' room while he was alone.

"Kimpatsu..." the door slid open, but instead of the Lucy she expected, Flare saw an unconscious blonde male. "Eh? Did Blondie become transexual?" she asked herself, 3 large question marks appeared above her head. She tiptoed closer and closer to the man. As soon as she noticed that lightning bolt scar, she exclaimed, "It's him!" Fear overtook her. After all, it was a traumatic experience for her to get hit by an S-Class Dragon's Roar.

The former Raven Tail mage turned her back on the sleeping dragon and lifted one leg to run. A huge bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her, causing her to fall back and land onto Laxus' torso. She immediately jumped away from whatever she thought she collided with, then spun around and saw to her horror that the Thunder Dragon was towering over her.

"Raven woman... So you've come to ambush me, huh?" his voice denoting pure wrath. "I... I didn't exactly come for you... And I am not a member of Raven Tail any more," Flare was totally trembling in her voice. "Who are you after this time?" he inquired, but his tone hadn't softened. He really could be such a great interrogator, don't you think? "Blond...Blondie," she answered, still shuddering. "What?" he sounded even more enraged. "I've come... To see blondie," she repeated herself more clearly. "Oi, I am blond, you know," he said, his tone had an underlying threat, since he knew by then that the ex-Raven must be after Lucy.

"So then, may... may I be... Excused?" Flare requested timidly, feeling small under his intense stare. Laxus scratched his chin, looking up as a light bulb emerged in his thought bubble. "No can do," he replied as he grabbed her by her forearm and an electrical current instantly paralysed his victim. Then, he threw her violently onto his bed. The Thunder Dragon landed on top of Flare, with his gigantic, ripped body looming over her shivering figure. "You'll be telling me everything, won't you?" he huskily voiced out a threat while grinning sadistically.

...

**Laxus is temporarily immune to motion sickness when "hot food" is in front of him. Too bad, Flare came at the wrong time. I've planned to extend this story, so expect a bit of Laxus X various in here, but Miraxus will still be the main dish in the long run. Although this ship isn't popular, I think Flaxus may actually work from the way Mashima's canonical Fairy Tail is progressing. I hope Flare joins Fairy Tail or at least get closer to the guild.**


	7. Mira's Really Moody

"I've totally forgotten your name, what's it again?" Laxus demanded after having carefully undressed Flare. If he damaged her clothes then it would cause him problems. "Why do you care?" she actually dared to talk back, though the fear in her voice betrayed her. Zap! Flare's hair got out of order, magic unusable. "I thought I asked you a question," he insisted on receiving a satisfactory answer. "Flare..." she whispered. Laxus leaned in and whispered into her ear, "When you whisper, you're meant to do it this way." His voice and breath sent chills down her spine. He proceeded to hungrily lick and kiss her all over.

Even though it was obviously rape, the masochistic part of Flare actually desired for such an experience and it grew very quickly as time passed by. There was neither interruption nor observation.

...

"You look slutty to me, but how on Earthland did you manage to preserve your virginity until tonight?" It was Laxus' voice. "Do I look slutty?" Flare's exhausted voice came from his left hand side. "Just answer my question," he insisted. "Um... There wasn't really anyone who would do it with me," she replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, the Thunder Dragon's sensitive ears picked up on footsteps. He quickly dressed Flare without her consent and shoved her to Mira's bed (they switched beds depending on where Laxus was last KOed) and jumped back onto his own. She blushed for a man she barely knew.

...

Mira decided to come back to the room and stick with Laxus, after having cooled down. Once she opened the door, she found to her surprise that there was another woman in their room. "Laxus! Are you kicking me out of here?" Mira demanded an answer, she sounded more than just pissed. Laxus was trying to conceal the virgin blood of Flare, but he knew that Demon Mira would find out sooner or later. "Hey, Mira, but I still don't get why you were angry with me earlier? What did I do?" he asked. This man was as dense as any typical male when it comes to women's emotions, even though he was much more familiar with their bodies. "How can you be this thick!" Mira bellowed. There was a short period of awkward silence.

Mira climbed onto the same bed as Laxus' and warily inspected the Dragon Slayer's face, seeing that he was quite motion-sick, she rapidly transformed into her basic Satan Soul and released her pent-up rage into one mighty smack on the Dragon's head. He blacked out in an instance. Flare stared at them, wide-eyed and speechless. The Demon gave her a death glare, causing her to scramble out of the room and run for her dear life. Her fear of Demon Mira differed from that of Laxus Dreyar, at least she mustered enough energy into her legs for bolting.

While Mirajane was alone with the unconscious Thunder Dragon, she began contemplating on his words and behaviour, just to learn more about him. Perhaps he disliked women who act tough around him, or perhaps he was more into the weak and meek types. Compared to the 2 S-Class mages, Cana and Lucy were relatively weak. That might not be the issue, after all, she had been whacking and jabbing him all the way through Fiore and almost halfway through Bosco. He probably hated being hit by women, especially when he was in the most embarrassing of states. "Not when there's hot food in front of me..." Laxus' speech was echoing in her head. "That's it!" Mira exclaimed excitedly to herself. "Seriously, why didn't that stupid dragon make it more direct?" she thought, but then the demon woman wasn't the one to talk. She almost bumped her head onto the wall for her silliness.


	8. You're Asking For This

**Since this story is a sequel that follows 2 previous fanfics of mine, I am writing it with the assumption that you've already read the others. If someone sends me a pm or review asking why Cana and Lucy are living with Laxus or both married to him, you won't get a simple answer from me, that's only because you attempt to cut things short. It's not gonna work on my fanfics though, unless they're omakes or special side-stories. Now then, let's go!**

"Sometimes, Laxus can be kinda cute," Mira said. "Eh? I can't imagine him being cute!" Lucy sounded genuinely surprised. "What? You've been with him for the longest period of time," Mira couldn't believe it. "I don't think I have captured any of his cute moments either, he never let us see him on a moving vehicle until this quest," Cana contributed to the gossiping. "Could it be the reason for him to delay fulfilling his promise?" Lucy wondered. "I must be the one-and-only fortunate soul who has ever seen Laxus' cute side," Mira boasted.

"I can hear you, you know." Laxus' voice came from behind the door. "Ah, Dragon Slayers and their ultra-hearing..." All three women responded in unison. Being a polygamist in Fairy Tail means developing tolerance for unison raids, magical and verbal alike. "Gossiping about your husband in his room, huh?" his voice rang again.

The door slid open and the Thunder Dragon pointed an index finger at Demon Mira. "If you call me cute again, I'm gonna eat you next," he voiced out a threat. Although his intention was only to scare her, Demon Mira was hyper-sensitive as usual, so she began to imagine naughty scenarios. She stood up to the threat, declaring, "Fine by me."

"Oh?" Laxus couldn't believe his luck, she actually took it head-on. He entered the room (it was his room to begin with) and sat on the floor with the feminine trio. There was an awkward pause. Cana and Lucy flashed a mysterious look at each other and then hurried out of the room. Laxus eyed Mira suspiciously, he seemed to have seen something new in her expression.

"Hey, Mira, it was just a joke," he told Mira when they were the only ones in the room. "You don't have to look elsewhere any more," she said, face downcast. "Eh? What do you mean? What's wrong?" Laxus Dreyar really was dense when it comes to romance. The train started moving. "If you treat me as hot food, won't your problem be solved?" Mira inquired seductively. The Dragon Slayer gulped and asked, "Are you sure you wanna go that way? I mean, won't it adversely affect your career as a model?" The Demon woman shook her head and then said while smiling, "Don't be silly." Laxus raised a brow in response to the pleasant surprise and uttered, "Oh? I can't believe you're asking for this."

**This is a super short chapter, but let's keep the suspense up for a while, dear readers. I apologise for not updating this fanfic on a daily basis. I will soon compensate for this.**


	9. Let The Game Begin!

**This won't be too detailed due to the rules, I would rather abide as strictly by them as I can with my inner pervert. Moreover, I am more into psychological smut than physical smut, if you want every detail to be spelled out to you, there's a host of AVs and other fanfics out there to fill the gap. My apologies for not satisfying you that way, especially since I myself am not incredibly experienced in the action myself. I don't want to misguide newbies.**

"Do you need help with your pants?" Mira inquired. Seeing that she was already naked, Laxus did not expect her to be this assertive. "Colour me surprised, but yes, take them off," he responded with feigned unconcern. She complied. The old Mira certainly would fight to take charge of bedroom affairs, but how much of the old Mira would there be? Laxus couldn't help but ponder while Mira was sucking his sizable manhood.

...

"Hey, you're pretty good, considering that you smell like a virgin... Though not as adept as Cana," the Dragon Slayer commented as he came into Demon Mira's mouth. She withdrew and fired a compliment back at him, "I heard from Lucy that you're really good at oral yourself too." However, Mira felt a little upset on the inside when Laxus said that Cana was better at oral than herself, but there was a gap in experience, so she couldn't complain about it on rational grounds. "So you want to be on the receiving end this time?" Laxus always knew what his women wanted in bed. "Arrrgh! Just do it already!" Mira faked an angry face and voice to push him. "Fine, I'm gonna tease you to death," he made a threat with his signature smirk. "Eh?" Mira's voice denoted anticipation, legs wide open. "Now then, let the game begin," his voice was lower than usual.

...

"Why are you prolonging this? Just move in already!" Mira complained. "But I still haven't had enough," Laxus retorted. "Don't be so selfish... Ah..." His ministrations were weakening her. "How am I selfish when I'm the one doing the work now?" he inquired teasingly. "Please... Do it... Now," she uttered. "Not unless I get what I want," he said, smirking. "What... Do you want?" she asked, feeling like surrendering. "I told you that I am the vindictive type, didn't I?" he said, still teasing her mercilessly. He continued to test out all of the pin-up model's sensitive spots and familiarised himself with her bodily reactions, exploiting the ones he found to be her particular weaknesses.

"I sincerely apologise... Ugh... For hitting you so... Ugh... Many times that I... Ugh... Lost count," Mira felt compelled to apologise. She could have made herself sexually available sooner, it was her fault that she hurt Laxus this many times. Where could a man's pride go when he got beaten by a woman again and again, particularly when he was already in a bad shape? Mira felt Laxus slowing down. "If you beg me even more, I might consider putting you out of your misery," the male Dragon challenged the female Demon with a smooth voice, raising an octave.

**My apologies for not updating this fanfic for so long, thank you for your patience. As you can see the action is to be continued. This chapter is short, but juicy, I tell ya.**


	10. Unforgivable!

**A Chinese idiom states that too much pleasure becomes torture. Yes, softness can hurt.**

"Can you please do it now?" Mira asked, blushing madly. "Do what?" Laxus feigned ignorance. "Put me out of my... Misery..." she uttered, eyes going teary. "And how am I supposed to do that?" he raised a brow and dismissed those tears. "Um... Well... You see..." Mira was totally stuttering. "Since when did pleasure become misery, hm?" he added. "Fine, just..."

Suddenly, the door slid open before Mira could finish the sentence. She held the words in out of embarrassment. Juvia popped a head in, she saw darkness in front of her. There was momentary silence. How rude could she be? "Oleh? I swear I saw Gray-sama running this way," Juvia muttered to herself. More moaning came out. When Juvia's eyes adapted to the darkness, she saw Mira and a muscular man naked in bed. It was obvious that they were doing naughty things. The rain woman couldn't help but blush and scream. The annoyed Laxus raised his head from between Mira's thighs, licked his lips and looked at the unwanted guest to his diagonal right. She was shocked to see that Laxus and Mira were doing "that thing".

The rain woman was frozen on the spot, and there was this wide-eyed, stupid look on her face. Suddenly, her eyes burst into hearts as she was imagining her Gray-sama and herself being naked and in the same position as these two. Mirajane was out of breath already, or else she would have been the first to speak. A vein popped on the snarling Laxus' forehead. "Get the hell outta my room!" he thundered. No response, as the rain woman was still deeply immersed in her romantic imagination.

"Um... Have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia recovered from shock and asked timidly. The Thunder Dragon stood up and approached the water woman, fists cracking. "Laxus! I can't believe you're ditching me in the middle of something this important!" Mira mustered enough strength to shout at him. He had his back towards Mira, so she couldn't see what he was doing, but she guessed his wrath must have been incurred to such an extent that the story was about to turn ugly. With each step closing the distance between the two, Juvia was trembling all over.

"I can stand being patted on the head by a guildmate even though he's weaker than me... I can stand being called thunder bastard by this same annoying dude... What I can't stand is when someone interrupts my meal," Laxus was totally invading Juvia's personal space, she fell backwards, so his masculine, naked body (in all its glory, though he might have forgotten about that) was now towering over her. Juvia gulped and thought she might get raped, so she turned and attempted to crawl out of the way. However, his foot stepped on her dress so she was stopped dead in her track.

"I don't care if you're man or woman, this is what you get..." Laxus picked her up by the cloth that was covering her back, the lower part of her long dress was torn. He stuck his left arm out of the room and tossed her rolling all the way across the corridor before finishing the sentence, "for interrupting my meal!" After that he slid the door close, not even bothered to see the result of that toss.

When he returned to Mira, she slapped him across the face. "I can't believe you!" she was totally crying.

**I'm trying to read your mind now, dear reader. You're probably thinking, "Dang it! How could you make this so anti-climatic?" Don't worry, I promised to extend the story. I am very sure more's coming up. I know you love lemons, that's why you're reading an M-rated fanfic. So, what will happen between Mira and Laxus? **


	11. I'm Gonna Show You!

**Please excuse the lack of details and length. I only save rare golden lemons in long fanfics because I want to abide by the rules.**

Laxus instantly pinned Mira onto the bed, holding both of her arms above her with one hand. "Did you just hit me again?" he inquired with a threatening undertone. "It's your fault," she protested, squirming under his muscular frame. "So your body has cooled down, I see, why don't we start over?" he leaned in to whisper into her ear, ignoring her verbal and non-verbal protests. "Start... Start over?" Mira asked in horror. "I thought you loved it," he said teasingly, forcing her legs open. "Wait, you're not going to... Ah!" Laxus repeated his previous ministrations to turn Mira on.

Suddenly, he paused, to her frustration. "What is it now?" Mira complained but tried not to sound like she was complaining. Of course, Laxus with his sensitive ears and sexual experience knew that she didn't want it to stop just yet. "Suck me," he ordered. Mira looked at him in disbelief. "Why now?" she asked. "Don't you question me, just do as you're told," Laxus conveyed this message with his eyes.

He remembered how he took Lucy's virginity in the wrong way. This time, he must guarantee the best results. This time, he thought he should go as slow as he could, to test out his woman's limits. He must take as much time as he desired to savour such sweetness, after all, virgins tasted different to him. He regretted having raped Lucy before tasting her when she was still a virgin. Therefore, the torturous teasing game resumed.

...

It was hard even for Mira herself to tell whether she found the game enjoyable or not. She definitely enjoyed it in the beginning, but when it dragged out, she was not so sure. Sometimes, she just wanted it to end, but a part of her craved it. "This is... Even worse... Than before... Ugh!" Mira couldn't even speak properly. "Of course, your first night should be most memorable, right?" Laxus responded. Those were the kindest words he ever said to Mirajane, according to her memory anyway...

"Isn't it time?" Mira asked pleadingly. "Patience, sweetie, patience," Laxus answered in his most soothing tone...

"How about now?" Mira asked again. "Beg me," Laxus commanded. He performed erotic combos on her mercilessly, reckoning that she would be reaching her absolute limit soon.

"Please... Laxus... Poke me now," Mira pleaded adorably. "Oh, that's a cute way of putting it," her "abuser" smirked and carefully slid a single finger in as a simple test. He detected a slight cringe from Mira. "Does this hurt?" he inquired with genuine concern. "Just a little," she breathed out.

"Could you not insert something larger?" Mira complained after a little while. Two fingers went in this time. She waited, but he was only using 2 fingers. "More... More please... Laxus," she begged. "Don't tell me you want this in you, but let you be warned, I don't poke with anything other than my fingers," Laxus said, raising a fist.

"No! Not that! I thought you had something slightly friendlier," the terrified Mirajane answered immediately. If he really were going to "fist" her, she might well just commit suicide. "But I don't poke with anything other than my fingers," he repeated. "Stab... Pierce... Penetrate... Ram... Whatever, just invade me already!" she was at breaking point. "So then, I'll show you what's a real lightning rod," the Thunder Dragon Slayer's voice was at its huskiest and roughest.

**I will try to update this fanfic whenever I gain access to the library, so please be patient.**


	12. How Great Am I

**We're arriving at the peak. I normally don't do this kinda stuff so this is it for now.**

The Thunder Dragon's sizable manhood was snaking around, seeking entrance. "Stop teasing already," Mira complained. "I'm not!" Laxus fired back. It was excruciatingly hard for a man his size to enter a virgin with minimal pain. He snatched both of her breasts with his hands and began roughly massaging them. "You're definitely teasing," Mira complained again. No answer. He was doing that mostly to divert her body's attention.

At the moment Laxus went in, Mira made a pained noise. He paused, examining her face and stayed there for a while. Then, he slowly advanced, pausing each time to judge his woman's reaction when a new response was detected.

Once Laxus completely filled Mira, he stayed for her to get used to his presence. "How's this?" he inquired softly. "Great," Mira breathed out. "What's great?" he asked playfully. There was a pause. "You're great," Mira finally answered. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I guess you're enjoying this," he said, thinking of several possible meanings of her words. Her calling him great could mean his skill-set was great, or his body was great, or specifically his manhood was great.

Laxus pulled back until only the tip remained in Mira, then this time he rammed straight in. He was repeating the motion with escalating roughness until he came and collapsed on top of her. Finally, he pulled himself out and rolled over to lie down by her side, both of them panting desperately.

After they had caught their breath, Mira was trying to say something but Laxus interrupted her. "Told ya you'd like it," Laxus declared his victory. "Yes..." Mira sounded more submissive than usual.

...

Mira opened her eyes and realised that she had been asleep with Laxus sleeping beside her. She cupped the sleeping Dragon's face and kissed him on the lips. Her pulling away woke him from his slumber and he initiated a much more aggressive kiss which turned into quite a passionate tongue-battle.

After a while, Demon Mira broke the kiss and asked, "What's the time now?" Laxus scowled. There were 3 knocks on the door, but before anyone could respond, it slid open and Lucy popped in. Natsu, Gray and Erza had the notorious habit of breaking into her house, perhaps that rudeness rubbed off onto her. Lucy was not really shocked to see Laxus and Mira both naked on the same bed, it was pretty much expected anyway. Yet, she still blushed when she saw them like that.

Surprisingly, none of them showed any sign of embarrassment being seen by Lucy. "Oh, it's just you," Laxus said. "How long do you plan to leave our client unattended? You're the S-Class Mages here!" Lucy pointed to them both. "Sorry, but Laxus couldn't handle transportation unless he..." Before Mira could continue, Laxus interrupted in order to shut her up, saying, "Would you like to go check on Ceres and the others? I don't think I would be able to move for quite a while until I'm ready for another round."

Mirajane sighed, casually dressed herself and got off the bed, saying, "It looks like I have no choice." She followed Lucy out of the room and slid the door close behind them.

...

"What's Laxus even doing on this mission, he's completely useless!" Cana complained loudly. "He'll be useful when he's not on a moving vehicle," Mira responded with a calm smile. "Well, as long as we have Demon Mirajane we have nothing to worry about," Cana said, mostly to encourage herself. Lucy asked, "But is he really okay?" Mira said, "You can check on him again if you're that worried." Lucy elbowed Cana, saying, "You should come too, let's see how our husband is doing."

Hearing the word "husband", Mira immersed her heart and mind in deep contemplation of it. It was highly probable that marriage could put an end to her career in modelling. Yet, part of her desired to be in committed union with someone she loved. Someone she loved... Was it Laxus? Or did she confuse lust for love?

When the two were just outside the room, Cana called to Mira, "Check on Ceres again, we'll return soon so you can go back to your room." Mira responded, "You can count on me."

**I've omitted Mira's blood for obvious reasons. I think if you're mature enough to be reading this, you would know the details, probably more than me. How's this, dear reader? Did I do an OK job?**


End file.
